


Used

by IceCubes



Category: Castle
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Non-Consensual, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCubes/pseuds/IceCubes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme Fill. Dubcon/noncon set after 47 Seconds. Castle believes the only way to get over Beckett is to go to her place and for them to fuck, whether she's ready or not. She's into it...eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Used

It was easy to forget when they worked together how much bigger and stronger than her Castle was, when he let her take the lead, when he let her twist his ear. It wasn’t so easy to forget now.

She wriggled again, but with one hand trapping her wrists and the other on the back of her neck, roughly pushing her down face-first onto her own table, it was no use. He was too strong, and her legs flailed backwards into empty air.

“Castle, no…”

“Shut up Kate.” His voice roiled with anger, with strength. He’d left her at the precinct earlier that day in confusion, after they’d solved the bomber case. She’d thought they might go out for a drink afterwards, talk about…well, them. Instead she’d gone home alone to her apartment, and had been playing with her vibrator when she’d heard the knock on the door.

Moments later she found herself like this. He kept her wrists pinned, but with his other hand roughly splayed her legs apart. Some part of her brain struggled to process this, that this was actually happening. That Castle would do this. Another part of it was already high and horny and in the midst of one of her most depraved fantasies.

“You can tell some low-life guttersnipe pickpocket that you remember your shooting? But I get lied to for 9 months?”

“Castle, I didn’t-“

“Shut up, you’re not making the decisions any more. I am. I want this, and I’m taking it.”

One broad palm smacks against her ass through her thin sweatpants, leaving it raw and stinging. Before she can respond, he hooks two fingers around the waistband and drags it down. She feels humiliation flood through her as he presses the same fingers against her boyshort panties, and the large wet spot right at the bottom of them. Both from what he’d interrupted, and more shamefully, a fresh wave of arousal at what he’d done since.

He bends over her, draping his broad torso over her back, pinning her down with his weight. Hard, stiff nipples grind roughly into the wood of her table, and his hot breath washes over her neck and ear.

“Kate, are you enjoying this? Are you getting off on it?”

She shakes her head no to start with, but her panties follow her sweatpants to her ankles swiftly, and then his fingers are inside her. She moans softly before she can help herself, and this time when she writhes against the table, it only partially out of resistance, and more for friction.

“So wet. Good. You are enjoying this. A lot.” He pauses. “You kinky little slut.”

She nods and whimpers in agreement.

He unzips and lets his cock out, not bothering into undress further. Lines up with her wet opening, and then sinks deep inside with one quick thrust. She bucks her hips greedily backwards, trying to engulf his whole length. He’s huge, thick, filling her up, but she’s wet and ready for him, and her walls flutter and clamp around his girth in desire.

“Fucking little lying slut. You deserve this. I should’ve done this months ago. Used you like this.”

He pumps rapidly inside her, caring little for her pleasure. Humiliation and arousal race through her at his words, at the way he’s using her. Suddenly she finds her wrists free as he grabs her hips with both hands, dragging her backwards onto him. She doesn’t fight or anything, but grips the table, clawing for breath as he reaches deep inside her.

He stills for a moment, and she drives back against him, beyond caring now, animalistic need her only motivation. His hand returns to her neck, bracing her downwards, and then he’s finishing inside her, erupting and spraying her insides with his orgasm, grunts and moans the only sounds he makes. She’s only a receptacle to him, only a vessel for his own pleasure, and that’s the thought that pushes her over the edge in turn, clamping and gripping around his shaft as her own keening orgasm shatters through her, setting her nerves afire, gushing her own juices around him.

Silence descends on them both.

He withdraws from her, roughly wiping his cock on her thighs. She’s still shuddering from what happened, and her knees feel too weak to stand up on.

He delves his fingers right back into her, knuckles scraping past her sensitive clit, sending another minor release racing through her, and scoops out a mixture of their fluids out of her. She turns her face to meet his for the first time, but he is blank, impressively neutral. Instead he deposits what’s in his fingers in front of her face.

“Lick it up.”

She does so instinctively, tongue reaching for and swallowing the tangy-salty-thick mixture.

He finishes tucking himself back in as she cleans it up, and heads back for the door. Before he leaves he turns to her one more time.

“I’ll be back tomorrow. I won’t knock. Leave the door unlocked, if you want.”

\---

She leaves the door unlocked the next night.

Three nights later, he tells her can’t make it next night, but to bring herself to the loft after midnight, if she wants.

\---

She shows up at the loft after midnight the next night, all but naked under her coat with only her handcuffs for company.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a review with your thoughts. I've never written noncon/dubcon before.


End file.
